Twin-Tail Attribute
Tail On "A magic to merge two souls...the way you described it, it's like a transformation," Wendy mused, mulling over the information Fiora had given her. Placing a hand on her hip, she looked down at the shorty, fire-tressed girl. "If you've actually chosen me, then why don't you show me how to merge with you?" "It's simple." Fiora closed her eyes, "You just have to focus. No ridiculous movements, no activation phrase, nothing like that. If you put your breathing in sync with me, that'd work." She added, "Junction had first appeared around two hundred years ago, first made by a powerful magician, but other than that, I don't know much about it, because I was just born with the power. If you were hoping for exposition, sorry." "I've actually stopped hoping for much out of anyone associated with Giselle," Wendy quipped. The spell seemed very easy to perform, if all it required was the ease of breathing. "Shall we begin now?" Fiora coughed up a moderate amount of blood, before standing to her feet. "It'll be over soon, so don't worry about me." "Never did worry." "Shaddit, Phenex." Fiora snapped back. "Now, Wendy, just focus." Fiora took a deep breath, inhaling the simulated air from the current dimension. "And say it after me...I call upon the power of the stars, to fuse into a singular entity." Only too happy to ignore the silver-haired snarky singularity that was Giselle, Wendy kept her attention focused on Fiora. Through the scent of the wind, Wendy could easily study Fiora's breathing patterns, and it was only seconds before she matched her breathing with the fiery-haired dwarf-girl. "I call upon the power of the stars," Wendy breathed, speaking the line exactly as Fiora had spoken it, "to fuse into a singular entity." "I call upon the power of the stars!" Fiora's body began to glow a soothing azure. Taking a moment to break her composure, she explained, "Don't worry, no finger pointing. NOW!" Fiora raised her hand. "I call upon the power of the stars!" Breathing deeply, Fiora yelled, "To fuse into a singular entity!" Light gathered and converged around the two... "So this is what fusion looks like from the perspective of a viewer..." Jason mused, watching Wendy and Fiora collapse into a light of blue and red hues, clashing and melding before they formed a singular point of light. With the flashing reaching its peak, the light began to grow slightly taller and shaped itself into that of a human, before finally becoming corporeal, taking the form of a trim, young-and-beautiful woman with vibrant, jade-coloured hair. As well-endowed as Wendy before her, she wore a purple body suit with star patterns over it. She A belt hung at her waist and some extra strips are attached to it, and she also possessed a cape and a witch hat with bat wings and a belt with a gemstone in the front of the belt. Fiora's voice echoed throughout the body and through the room, "I am thou. Thou art I. We have merged, forever." Iris asked, "So you're alive?" "The opposite. My soul is merged with Wendy's." "So..." Giselle sighed, pressing her pointer and thumb up to her temple. "This is goodbye, I guess?" "Yeah. See ya, Giselle." "...Later." Giselle turned away, beginning to walk out. "Are you alright...?" Jason asked the newly formed woman, hesitating to use the name 'Wendy'. "I'm beyond alright," The fresh-born woman smiled, a sharp arrogant smile that Jason was surprised to see coming from a face he could still see Wendy Marvell in. "So this is what its like; two souls merged entirely. The consciousness Fiora just displayed is gone...though to be honest, 'Wendy' isn't quite here either. I'm simply 'me'." "Then who are you?" Jason queried firmly. "Hmmm...both 'Wendy' and 'Fiora' aren't names I'd like associated with me," The jade-tressed woman replied haughtily. "Those names lack any sort of mystique. Call me Loransael. Loransael Hitwulf." "Great, another boaster." Momoko grumbled to herself, somewhat dissatisfied. "Can we, just have somebody who's down-to-earth?" Iris, on the other hand, rushed up to this emerald-haired beauty, trying to shake her hand rather enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you!" "Iris..." Loransael flashed a very brief look of contempt at Iris; a nudging from Fiora's mind gave the newborn woman a loathing of anything 'nonhuman' and Iris fit this bill perfect. At the same time, Wendy's affection for the girl conflicted with Fiora's racism, and Loranasel could only mutter out a grudging, "it's nice to meet you as well." Iris shrinked back a smidge. "O-Okay..." Geez, what's up her butthole?. She thought to herself. This person was far different than Wendy had before- or the smoking red-haired lady. Probably a stick. "Alright, so now what?" Momoko asked Jason. "Since red-hairs is gone, and you've got some big-tittied bimbo in place on the "white mage", what do we do now?" "While this went far quicker than I imagined, we've acquired what we came here for," Jason replied simply, "its time to return to the guild." "We're going back?" Loransael queried, walking over to Jason. "I don't feel like walking all the way back, so I'll let you have the honour of carrying me." Jason blinked, his normally stoic face flashing a look of incredulity. "If you were capable of walking here, you should be capable of walking back." "Is it my height?" The jade-tressed woman inquired, completely ignorant to the fact that Jason was simply telling her to walk like the rest of the world. "Hmmm...I think I can fix that, if that's the case." The woman made a sweeping motion with her arms, reminiscent of Wendy's Slayer magic, and the group could feel a light wind flowing throughout the home, despite all doors and windows being closed. Loransael merged this wind with her own magical energy, draping it around her form. The woman then began to shrink, her chest following suit as she regressed to the form of a little girl, complete with a unique witch's outfit. "This should be better, right?" When Loransael spoke, her voice was higher pitched and very demanding, much like the little child she appeared to be. Without any warning, she leaped onto Jason's shoulders, planting her arms firmly around his neck. "I'm not walking back, and no one is leaving unless you carry me back down this mountain." REMNANT The return to the guild took around the same time as the flight to the Mountain itself. Mercifully, Jason had managed to convince Loransael to revert to Wendy's form; the girl agreed, if only because she said she felt 'tired' and wanted a rest. Much to everyone's surprise, when Loransael had reverted back, Wendy was in the form of a child, as she had been before the guild split off. "The spell is supposed to work as a power conservation spell," Wendy explained to everyone, "I don't know what I was thinking when I made the spell as 'Loransael'." She blushed profusely, apologizing to Jason for making him carry her on his back. "Using that body is actually exhausting; there's more power in it than Fiora or I can really contain alone; compressing my form like this restricts the magic flow and allows me to move with comfort. It actually has its uses here too." "So...you're not a new person entirely now?" Iris' ears twitched as she asked such a thing. "Hey, what's this?" Momoko noticed an orb of light descend from the skies, entering the guild. "...Hey, Jason, you should check this out. On instinct, Jason jumped from Riskal's back, his own speed surpassing the Legion. He landed directly on the ground, right outside the guild, and entered without a word. "Jason, you're ba-?" Olivia turned to greet him from behind the counter, however, Jason held up a hand for silence. The strange orb of light phased through the cieling of the guild, catching the attention of Olivia, Molly, and Alaskiel, all of whom were present. "An orb of light?" Alaskiel mused. "Suspicious if I ever saw anything." Jason ignored these sage words, and reached upwards, letting the orb touch his palm, before bringing it down so he could see it. "Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." What appeared before the group was a young, teenage man with soft facial features, a somewhat feminine look and a slightly ovular facial structure. His most distinctive feature was his long, flowing black hair that was kept tied in a single ponytail, but with locks being split apart and falling onto various parts of his body. This was complimented with his light blue eyes but contrasting sneer. "So we finally meet again! Very well! I've decided to settle this, once and for all, Jason LaHote! Meet me at the Tenrou ruins, and Akatsuki and the Shadow Remnants will do battle for the final time." "What is with that laugh..." Momoko applied her palm to her forehead. "He's such a tool." With that, the transmission was deactivated. "His voice is so loud you can hear it from this altitude..." Wendy mused as the remaining girls descended on Riskal's back. "Our final battle on Tenrou Island's ruins...why does that word ring a bell in my head?" Something very brief, and very horrifying, flashed through the young woman's head; a visage of a gargantuan dragon, a massive, robotic-like azure being, whose eyes held a soft, terrifying glow in them looked over her own head. To this creature, she felt like an ant being looked upon by a giant; it held no regard for her, or any of the comrades she held dear. To this creature, from whom death rang out of every fiber of its being, she was an ant to be stepped on along the hedonistic path the creature walked. Worse yet, the girl remembered it's name clearly: Tyrant Dragon: Vritra But why did she remember that name? These memories weren't hers, certainly. They felt like an experience a lifetime away, and yet they felt like her own experiences nonetheless. "A formal challenge from Crux," Jason mused, looking unperturbed, "I suppose it's finally time after all." "Are you going to accept, Master?" Olivia queried. Jason flashed her a brief look, which the blonde-tressed woman took to mean "Did you expect a refusal?" before he made way towards the upstairs floor of the guild, leaving the others behind, just as Wendy and company made it back into the building. "Where'd Jason go?" The short girl questioned, looking around for her significant other. "Wendy, you're so small!" Olivia squealed, leaning over the bar counter top, blushing at the sight of the smaller girl. "The Master went upstairs, I assume to make a few preparations. The Shadow Remnants have declared war on Akatsuki, as I'm sure you've heard." Iris' ears pointed up. "Time to rescue Viv!" She paused, her voice dropping a few octaves. "FINALLY." "It's been a while, yes." Momoko patted Iris on the back. "Finally, you can have your friend back." "Iris." A familiar voice rang out from behind Iris. "Giselle?" Out of nowhere, Giselle tossed Iris Fiora's belt. "You're gonna need it." And without speaking another word, Giselle Mercury vanished into thin air. "She's never been one for explaining anything," Jason muttered as he descended the stairs, clad in two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that now held his swords in place on his back, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. Additionally, adorned on his finger was the Multi-Ring. "Jason, what's....that?" Wendy gestured at Jason's new armor with her thin, pale hands. "A unique form of raiment I received from my grandmother during my absence," Jason replied simply, "I'd never found a use for it before this point." "Now, what will we do, Master?" Olivia inquired, polishing a glass behind the counter. "We take Crux's challenge." END